vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrimp
Who is Shrimp? Shrimp is an absent minded, incredibly fit, dumb-ass crustacean. Like most filter-feeders, when looking at him, at first he might not seem much for the world but if he does you a favor he will attempt it to the best of his abilities. When focusing on a task he always 'tries' to give it 110% at the start, but ultimately, work isn't his strong-suit. History and Lore When he began hanging out with Roflgator (Rob), he became the frequent target of sarcasm and several dates pre-destined for failure. One of Rob's key wing manning attempts that takes the cake was when Shrimp was successfully trapped by Sorry on February 26th, 2018. Listening to Shrimp talk, it's clear that he looks up to Rob and has his own unique ways of expressing it. For example, during the so-called 'Harem wars' between Chipz and Rob on February 26th, Shrimp went so far as to take the appearance a robot in order to impress Rob to join his posse. At the Great Pug Shrimp lived in the back storage room in the Great Pug at the courtesy of Rob. He paid no rent and had been living there for so long that some speculation surrounding the reasoning behind it began to grow. Nevertheless, Rob tried to kick him out and give the storage room to Space Whale after the Don Vincenzo Calzone Mafia fiasco, but Shrimp earned his stay by saving Emerysaur from the grasp of mafia gangster 'Uncle' Tommy, and also by becoming the Great Pug's new janitor. Oh, he also stored his stash of drugs back there. At Rob's Lair Since Rob's Great Pug burned down, Shrimp has been sleeping in the bathroom at the Lair of Roflgator. Whether he also has a secret drug stash here is unknown. After dumping Buza after experimenting and dating for a short while, Shrimp would eventually hook-up with the Crusader knight, NotValco. Shrimp would also join The Polygon PD and Rob's motley crew of bandits, the Cringetown Cucks. Becoming president After months of serving as vice president under President Jor Rilla, Shrimp would serve as Jor's running mate during their re-election campaign in the Summer 2018 Elections. Rob, whom was also in the race, attempted to use Shrimp to sabotage Jor's campaign, to limited success. Nevertheless, both Rob and the incumbent Jor would both lose to the newcomer GabouLit in a massive upset. Gab would select Shrimp's lover NotValco as his VP. However Gab's presidency would be chaotic and short lived, leaving Valco to assume office. Just days later, Shrimp would reveal that Valco "gave" him the presidency, likely due to the fact they're lovers. It is unknown if Shrimp coerced or tricked Valco into it, or if Valco willfully did it of his own volition. Tenure as president Shrimp would choose Astree as his Vice President. * On July 14th, 2018 in a fit of petty politics, Shrimp would temporarily ban all "Knights" after catching his lover Valco in an apparent affair. President Shrimp currently sleeps in a tent on the property of the Golden Gator. ]] Police Deputy-Commissioner He was recruited by Mayor Crocolol of Bricktown on Oct 7th, 2018 to serve at the newly opened Police Station. His position is Deputy-commissioner under Astree and Morocco. During his first work-day he spent his day eating and since Astree wasn't available, he hired a new recruit with a questionable background. Immigrant Block would join the police force. Personality Shrimp has a tendency to say improper things at awkward moments and an ability for his mind to wander off randomly. When he loses his train of thought he's either confused by the matter at hand to great comedic effect or he's completely forgotten what you asked of him. Unfortunately (for him) this makes him easily manipulated, though, truth is, he'll do just about anything for money. Kinda like Rob. Unlike other humans or semi-humans in VRChat, Shrimp doesn't eat regular food. His cuisine is similar to regular filter feeders. If you ever waiter him and ask him what he would like to order - you will NOT like his response. Alternative roleplaying personas Todd Crustacean Todd is Shrimp's rich cousin. He speaks softly and kindly with a Chicago-like accent and works as a stock broker. He does not see eye to eye with Shrimp and wrote him out of his will. He calls Buza a buzzard. He loaned a large amount of money to Roflgator on July 16th to support his Gator Bar and movie recording ventures Mushy Apples. Together with Shrimp, Roflgator planned to off-him or steal his money but when he took off his shirt they changed their minds. While wearing his shirt he looks almost identical to Shrimp except for his mustache. When he takes off his shirt he... looks a lot beefier, appearing to grow in size. He has fought in the bloodsport battle arena in The Lair of Roflgator multiple times. At the Golden Gator, Todd has been called on by Shrimp to assist in fighting off threats. On Oct 24th 2018 he together with Doom Guy managed to defeat the escaped Red Man having possessed S0ra. Bike Helmet Guy The Bike Helmet Guy appeared at The Golden Gator on August 12th, 2018 wielding a baseball bat covered in blood and refusing to speak. He had altercations appearing to beat Sorry and threatening Ikumi putting him on Roflgator's radar. Shortly after his appearance people started disappearing including Jor Rilla and NotValco. They later returned as as robots appearing to have been murdered and having their memories backed up into robots. In the end it was all just a misunderstanding and they were not really robots. Tiny Jor was hiding inside Robot Jor all along and Robot Valco was a copy. Bike Helmet guy would make a return in Arcadum's roleplaying group Forbidden Knowledge wearing a Brimpco jacket. Richard Richard is a loving but obnoxious individual. In his mind everyone thinks highly of him and adores him - it's a privilege for anyone to have him as their friend. Throughout Nov 20th 2018 he shadowed poor SciFri providing "criticism" and "insightful" commentary to everything he was saying or doing. He made a sudden appearance and protected SciFri when he was introduced to Kasumis demon family on May 26th, 2019 and her relatives got overly rowdy. Specifically her father got hostile towards SciFri when Richard released his fists. Whenever SciFri comes around, Richard tends to just suddenly appear. Eye Scooper George This crazy person walks around wielding a spoon and makes passive aggressive threats or requests of "scooping" peoples eyeballs out. He first visited The Golden Gator on Dec 6th, 2018 and made a revisit in Feb 2019. When he revisited Roflgator had recently lost his head of security Tanner and attempted to hire George in his stead but it didn't seem to work out. He somehow managed to scoop Spellboy on Feb 4th, 2019, effectively leaving him lacking an eye. Worm "Worm" in-character is generally a mute who creeps up on people making strange disturbing gestures and stares at them until they become uncomfortable. His name is actually unknown, "Worm" is just some nickname Roflgator refers to him by. Trivia *He's also known to portray Jimmy "Friendly" Bending a male ex-prostitute in GTA5 RP on the NoPixel RP server where he went on multiple adventures together with "Stan the water man" portrayed by Markiplier. *Eating shrimp in front of him or talking about how delicious he looks will piss him off, I mean cmonBruh. *Shrimp was born in a Red Lobster, where his parents later died. Don't bring it up, he doesn't like to talk about it. *Don't call him a fish. He's a crustacean, get it right. *Shrimp has many different looks to suit his needs, such as his "Iron Shrimp" look he took in preparation to confront Joey Bagels' crew. *Joey Bagels said Shrimp was kind of weird, but he knows a super buff penguin. *Shrimp was once turned into an anime boy, cured only by the power of dance. *Allegedly many of his outfits are painted on. *He is educated in acting IRL and has done acting jobs previously. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shrimp_ *Twitter: https://twitter.com/mfshrimp_ *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXgJJgRhCjJKyLCWI-TNIrQ Videos and clips *Buza and Shrimp play together *Shrimp fighting in the fighting pits *Shrimp gets beaten by Mimika *Admiring some dancing *Bachelor competition: What's your biggest insecurity? *Shrimp cleans up the RP lobby *Shrimp and Vore "fight" Richard Clips *Richard 1000 IQ *Richard. A hero. *Richard uh... roasting. *SciFri's speech against Richard *Defeat a new enemy and an old one appears *Richard to the rescue *Poor Richard, Hachiko didn't even knock *Richard StareChamp *Richard too GachiBASS Gallery Shrimp Gallery Roflgator July 24th 7 OG Shrimp.jpg|"Young" Shrimp Shrimp3.jpg|Shrimp in the lady's restroom at the Pug Shrimp Blue Man.jpg|Shrimp turned into an anime boy after being blessed by Blue Man Shrimp look into my eyes.jpg|Look into my eyes, Shrimp... Shrimp sad.jpg|A sad crustacean... Shellz Mimp4.jpg|Shrimp and Melz playing together on June 26th, 2018 Roflgator July 28th Shrimp Bathing suit.jpg|Shrimp's bathing suit Mushy Apples.jpg|Shrimp on a movie set Rofl Sept 9th 29 Shrimp Sorry accident.jpg|Sorry tried to cut shrimps hair and had an accident... Rofl Sept 5th 1 Big Shrimp.jpg|Gary Crustacean, another of Shrimp's cousins (portrayed by Shrimp) tasked with chasing down criminals at The Golden Gator. Rofl Sept 2nd 7 Grombus (Shrimp).jpg|Grombus, Shrimps DnD Orc character brought into VRChat. Rofl Aug 28th 1 Loli invasion Shrimp.jpg|Shrimp fighting off invading lolis during the loli invasion of Aug 28th. Rofl Sept 12th 5 Fistman (Valco) and Shrimp.jpg|Shrimp and Fistman. Rofl Dec 12th 12 Shrimp Christmas sweater.jpg|Christmas outfit Rofl Feb 27th 4 Shrimp poland.jpg|Flying Shrimp visiting Poland Rofl June 9th 2019 23 Necro Nights Shrimp, Jor, Valco.jpg|At Necro Nights with Jor and Valco wearing fitting outfits. Rofl June 9th 2019 28 Shrimp and Jipe.jpg|Shrimp and Jipe Robot Shrimp Shrimp2.jpg|'Iron Shrimp' (v1) VRChat 1920x1080 2018-05-14 11-47-14.784.png|'Iron Shrimp' (v2) Roflgator Aug 8th Evil Robot Shrimp and Valco 3.jpg|Robot Shrimp and Robot Valco appear at the Golden Gator on August 8th feeling more... murderous Roflgator Aug 8th Poor Ikumi Shrimp giving CPR.jpg|Robot Shrimp giving Ikumi CPR Rofl Aug 22nd 23 Robo Shrimp.jpg|One of Roflgator's clone backups, Clone 27 got a copy of Shrimp's memories downloaded into it Rofl Aug 22nd 21 Dmitri Kotiri, Shrimp and S0ra.jpg|Dmitri Kotiri, Clone 27, and S0ra conversing Todd Crustacean Gallery Cousin Todd Crustacean wont come to any harm oh no.jpg|''"You're rich you say?"'' -Roflgator Todd big boi.jpg|Todd after taking his shirt off Todd vs AJLidell.jpg|Todd taking off his shirt and fighting AJLiddell Todd vs AJLidell2.jpg|Todd in a Battle of the Gods with AJLiddell Roflgator July 29th 13 Suprise! Todd and Beefy Valco joins the battle.jpg|Todd fighting Beefy Valco Roflgator July 29th 14 Todd and Beefy Valco.jpg|Todd fighting Beefy Valco Bike Helmet Guy Gallery Roflgator Aug 13th 22 Who is bike helmet guy.jpg|Who hell is this bloody Bike Helmet Guy? Roflgator Aug 13th 09 Bike helmet guy and crake.jpg|Bike Helmet Guy causing trouble with Crake and Mistwalk Roflgator Aug 13th 08 Bike guy beating a guy.jpg|Bike Helmet Guy beating a sketchy visitor Roflgator Aug 12th 31 The bike helmet guy.jpg|Roflgator threatening Bike Helmet Guy Roflgator Aug 12th 32 Dont touch Ikumi or Sorry.jpg|''"Don't you touch Sorry or Ikumi!"'' -Roflgator Rofl_Aug_24th_7_Brimpco_Bike_Helmet_guy.jpg|Appearing in Arcadums school of Forbidden Knowledge staring at Elise. Rofl Aug 24th 6 Brimpco Bike Helmet guy.jpg|Grabbing and taking Dixos skull Jeffrey from him. Various alternative characters Rofl Feb 3rd 15 Eye Scooper George (Shrimp) and Mr Killshow.jpg|Eye-scooper George threatening Mr Killshow with an eye scooping. Rofl Feb 5th 34 Scooped Spellboy.jpg|Poor Spellboy after being scooped by George... Rofl_June_3rd_2019_12_Shrimp_crazy_main_villain_avatar.jpg|Portraying the ultimate main villain: "Schlord" Rofl June 3rd 2019 23 Platinum Meechler Ultimate enemy on the horizon (Shrimp).png|The main villian "Schlord" spotted at The Platinum Meechler. Can you see him? Rofl 2019 May 6th 13 Raziell and Shrimp.jpg|Raziel and alien Shrimp Rofl 2019 May 6th 19 Weird staring guys (Shrimp and Jerry Pasture).jpg|Worm and his bro [[|Jerry Pasture|Worm2]] ? Rofl 2019 May 7th 1 Hillbilly guy (Shrimp).jpg|Portraying a hillbilly KKona type character. Rofl 2019 May 10th 16 Worm (Shrimp), Peppymint and Meech.jpg|Worm interrupting Peppymint and TheBigMeech date. Rofl 2019 May 10th 22 Worm (Shrimp) and Peppymint.jpg|Peppy is Worms date now. Rofl May 28th 61 Taylor (Shrimp).jpg|Taylor, a character from Roflgator School RP Rofl May 28th 49 Taylor (Shrimp).jpg|Eyyyyy Taylor!!! Taylor is so cool isn't he? Category:Characters Category:People Category:Featured articles